Kingdom Keepers SongFicEpicness!
by AmandaKK1524
Summary: I'm going to be doing something new-songfics! Like I said, I'm new to this, so be nice and NO FLAMING! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Rated K plus for too much awesomeness and romance.
1. Chapter 1: We Found Love

**Kingdom Keepers Songfic-Epicness**

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Okay…I'm sorry that I haven't updated "Dear Diary" in FOREVER, but I have a good excuse—school started five weeks ago, and I'm working on TWO book reports, a geography project, a math project, Drama Club, Cheer practice three days a week, and just usual homework. It's pretty hard to write and juggle school at the same time, so I will definitely—wait…MOST LIKELY be updating during school breaks, such as Thanksgiving break, Christmas break, etc.**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALL OF KK 4, DO ****NOT**** READ THIS SONG-FIC! **

**SO! This is a collection of song-fics that I WILL update, but I don't have a schedule for when I'll update…I'll just update when sudden inspiration hits me….LIKE NOW!**

**Anyways, this is a Famanda song-fic to "We Found Love." It's the cover by Sam Tsui…I **_**know**_** Rihanna originally did this song, but I really like this cover better…if you've never heard it, GO LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE! It's really beautiful…at least I think so….**

**So, this scene is the kiss that Amanda and Finn shared on Tom Sawyer Island, and for the first verse it's Amanda's POV, but for the second verse, it's Finn's POV…Don't worry…I'll try not to confuse you…or will I?...hmmmm…..**

**Well, I'm sorry for this monster A/N, but I just wanted to let you know that I WILL still be updating! Here's "We Found Love!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney, Kingdom Keepers, Disney-Hyperion, yadayadayada…if I did, do you think I'd be writing on FanFiction instead of writing AMAZING novels?**

**Amanda POV**

We were on Tom Sawyer Island—Finn and I—and we were running from the two alligators. Just as Finn caught up to me, he just…sputtered and…_disappeared_. But he came back just as fast as he left.

_**Yellow diamonds in the light**_

I glanced up at the stars, wondering what anyone else who didn't have to deal with battling Overtakers was doing now…not that I'd give it up for the world—it's how I met Finn.

_**Now we're standing side by side**_

_**As your shadow crosses mine**_

Finn stood beside me as we discussed what the whole spazz-out-DHI-thing just occurred was about.

"The projectors?" I suggested.

"I guess. Or maybe Philby tried to Return us, but we're too far from the hub so it didn't work."

A wave of panic overtook me. It's bad enough that I couldn't wake up. If both us are stuck in SBS…I don't even want to think about it. I'm sure that the other Keepers will find a way for us to get out, but, if the Overtakers find us before they do…we're goners.

"Might be," I tried to keep calm. I didn't want to freak Finn out—although he probably already was…

"Never seen anything like it,"

I could see that he was trying to keep calm, too. For my sake.

"The pirate's significant," he said, turning back to the issue at hand. "Too many of these guys, too much going on for it not to mean something."

"I agree,"

"The fort," he said.

_**What it takes to come alive**_

I nodded.

Finn once confessed to me that, no matter what happened with the Overtakers, he would protect me. But I've been let down so many times, I didn't let myself get my hopes up…even though Finn, besides Jess and the Keepers, has treated me with unconditional love. Not that he's confessed his feelings or anything. He, and the Keepers, have made me feel…accepted.

"You don't have to go with me."

"I want to," I said, not wanting to be left alone.

"It could be…it's probably dangerous."

"I know that." I paused. "Two is better than one."

"Isn't that a song?"

"Shut up." I said. Normally, I'd giggle at this, but now—this isn't time for a joke. This is serious.

"We don't know what we'll find. It could be nothing," he said.

"You don't believe that."

"No."

"Then don't say it."

"Aye, aye," said Finn.

"It's just…" It suddenly clicked in my brain. By the look on his face, I could tell I sounded frustrated. "We both know this is it. A fort? How perfect is that? A remote fort at that, and on an island? Give me a break! You guys should have figured this out a long time ago."

"We were close. We just didn't know it. We didn't figure it out."

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_

Why did our feelings pour out whenever we were saving Disney World? I mean, it's ridiculous—was I falling for Finn? I mean…it's just that…I _couldn't _be in love.

_**Now I've gotta let it go**_

No. I've had too much heartbreak to ever depend on someone again. But Finn made me feel wanted. Like he's wasn't being friends with me just because I'm an orphan. Because I have no family. It's not like that. So if he's sincere, didn't I owe him just enough to…open my heart? No…it can't be. He was going to let me down at some point. I just knew it. But I had this feeling—that this time, things were different.

I was in love.

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love**_

**Finn's POV**

As we crossed Superstition Bridge, Amanda and I heard voices coming from inside the fort on the Island.

"I can't believe it!" I said.

"It sounds like a convention or something," Amanda said. She was beautiful. Even now, in this situation, I wanted to protect her. But it's all my fault that she's in this mess.

Even though it was my kiss that sent her into the spell-driven coma that her body is experiencing now, I can't shake the feeling that we were destined to be together. A match made in heaven.

_**Shine a light through an open door**_

I sneaked a peek inside the door of the Overtaker meeting that was taking place. I saw so many faces that I thought I would come across at some point in time, but…seeing them all together? It scared me. It told me that the Keepers were totally and completely outnumbered.

_**Love and life I will divide**_

I loved Amanda. No better word to describe it. No other word to express my feelings. If it meant her getting out alive, I'd let myself be captured by the Overtakers.

I once told her that I was like a human yo-yo. No matter how hard she pushed me away, I'd always come right back at her. I wanted to keep her safe. She meant the world to me. Then again, I'd never told her so.

_**Turn away, 'cause I need you more**_

My head was spinning. I knew that if I looked at her in the eyes, I'd break down. I needed her. She was the top priority in my head—_"Keep Amanda safe,"_ was going through my head over and over again.

_**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**_

My heart beat so hard, I was afraid she could hear it. I was mad at the Overtakers for putting Amanda under this spell. She may never wake up again.

"Don't be mad," I heard her voice say.

"I'm not mad."

"You're stewing."

"What's that?"

"That's what Mrs. Nash calls it when you get so mad you won't talk. She doesn't let us stew. Everything gets out in the open."

That was just the problem. If I let people hear the thoughts that go on in my head, I'd be put in a mental institution for sure! I can already hear someone telling me to put on my strait jacket.

"I'm not stewing," I said, trying to keep a level head.

"If you say so."

I stewed some more, not knowing what to say.

"I remember coming here with my family years ago," I said, trying to break the silence. "And maybe I'm mixing it up with the tunnels on the other island, but I'm pretty sure there's a secret escape tunnel running from the fort."

"That's what we're looking for?"

"That's what I'm looking for, yes."

"And if we _find_ it?"

"I'm going in there."

"No way, Finn."

She was afraid. I could tell. But, really, who could blame her?

"Not you, don't worry," I said. There's not a chance on earth that I'd let her come in there with me. There could be Overtakers in there, and then we'd both be gone for sure.

"That's not what I'm talking about! You can't go in there with a zillion Overtakers inside."

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_

I stopped. I grabbed her hand and led her around to a pile of logs where we couldn't easily be seen. I didn't know how to say this, but it had to be said.

"Listen…Look...I don't know exactly how to explain this, but I'm not even sure you're going to wake up tonight. Okay? I'm freaking out here. These people, these _things_ are ruining everything, and they're only getting stronger. We…the five of us…the Keepers—and you and Jess, and Wayne and Wanda—we either stop them or…that's just the thing: I don't know what. I don't know if any of us will be around, if we'll be lying in bed unable to wake up, like you are right now.

_**But we've gotta let it go**_

"I'm not playing hero here. I'm afraid. I'm afraid to go to sleep. Afraid to go to school. I can't live like this. I'm going to find those two and stop them. Obviously, they're only the tip of the iceberg," I said, my voice cracking. "But I'm not losing you. I'm not running away."

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

She leaned across and kissed me, and, despite me being a DHI, it felt as amazing to me as it did in front of Mrs. Nash's when she was put under the spell. A shock of electricity rippled through me, starting at my lips and reaching the tips of my fingers.

"See? There's still magic in the Parks," I said.

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

**A/N: There it is! I know, not my best work, but it just popped in my head today as I was coming home from Drama, and I knew I would forget about it if I didn't post it…so…yeah.**

**I know, I know…it's awful, but I wanted to try a song-fic for once!**

**DISCLAIMER…AGAIN: YES I **_**DID**_** USE **_**MANY, MANY, **__**MANY**_** QUOTES FROM THE BOOK, SO I DON'T WANT TO BE SUED, PLEASE!**

**I know, I'm being a little overdramatic…but people will sue for this!**

**NO FLAMING! EVEN IF YOU HATED IT! I'LL JUST USE THE FLAMES TO…BAKE MUFFINS! **

**Love or hate?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Check Yes, Juliet

Check Yes, Juliet

**A/N: Ooooookaaay! New chapter! Yay! Okay, so this is a Charbeck fanfic to "Check Yes, Juliet" by We the Kings. Again, I'm still getting used to these songfics, but this one **_**might**_** be a little bit better than my last one, seeing that I had more inspiration on this one. KK, uuuhhh…oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers, Charbeck, We the Kings songs, blah blah blah muffins, blah blah blah Nutella company, but, as y'all know, I DO own Maybeck! …he's in mah pantry.**

**NO FLAMING! If it stinks, tell me nicely. Tshank ewe!**

Maybeck walked alongside of the street in the rain. He was off from working at Crazy Glaze today, so he decided to take a walk to Lord knows where. His mind was off of Keepers stuff; all he could think about was the note he had left Charlene earlier today in her locker. This is what it read:

**Hey, Charlie-need to ask u something—do you like me?**

**Check yes or no.**

He was a bit discouraged, since, apparently, she didn't see it…or just didn't want to reply. That being said, she didn't mention it when she saw him at lunch, or in the halls, or in study hall. _Please, I hope it was just that she didn't see it,_ he thought.

_Check Yes, Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

Then, he suddenly stopped. He came across a house that he had only seen a few times before, but he knew exactly whose house it was.

It was Charlene's house.

There was no car in the driveway, and, knowing that there was no space in the garage for a car, he knew she was home alone.

Now was the time. No one to disturb her—he _had_ to know if she had seen the note. And if she had, what was her answer?

There was a single light in one of the windows of the second story of the house. Of course, he assumed that this was Charlene's bedroom, since she was home alone.

He _had_ to know.

_Had _to.

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk _

_I won't go until you come outside._

There had to be _some_ way to get her attention without creeping her out. But how? He couldn't exactly send her a text saying, "Hey, Charlie! I'm outside your house looking trying to look through your window to get your attention. Make things easier and just come outside?" Puh-lease. The great Terry Maybeck didn't send lame texts. Everything he says is funny and adorable! _ Everything._

He noticed that there was a bed of pebbles that wrapped around the entire house under her window. If there were a traveling light bulb over Maybeck's head, it would have gone off right then.

_Hey! _He thought, _I can be all romantic-like and throw pebbles at her window! Like they do in those chick flicks! Not that I watch them…_

_Check yes, Juliet, kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

Maybeck picked up a small handful of the pebbles and started to chuck them at her window.

To his surprise, the pebble didn't hit the window and make the soft tapping sound that he'd expected.

Instead, the rock went _through_ her window, and he heard a scream.

Charlene's head popped through her window.

"_Maybeck?!"_

Oops. That didn't go as planned.

"Hey, Charlie!" he said enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm…I, uh, had to ask you a question."

"Couldn't you have just texted me instead of almost cracking my phone's screen?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"So, what'd you want to ask me?"

Maybeck didn't know what to say. He didn't exactly want to ask her about the note while yelling up to her. Besides, this way she had a height advantage over him. The great Terry Maybeck didn't like that.

"You wanna take a walk with me?"

"Where?"

"I…uh…I don't know. Somewhere? Park, maybe?"

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

There was a park near Charlene's house that he knew she liked spending time at.

Charlene turned around and looked at her bedside clock. _7:45 P.M.,_ it declared. She went to her closet to get her jacket.

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

Maybeck mentally willed Charlene to come down to walk with him. Not that he could mentally communicate with people. The Great Terry Maybeck couldn't do that.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

Maybeck knew that there were other guys that would _kill_ just to have one date with Charlene. But Maybeck wanted to be that one guy. The one guy that could call Charlene "his." He could be with her through life's ups and downs. The one guy that she could trust to save her if there was an OT attack while they were crossed over. And, since they were paired to cross over, he'd be the only one to save her.

The _only_ one.

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say it's not meant to be_

His thoughts drifted back to the note he had left her earlier that day. What if she'd checked "no"? What if she really didn't like him?

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me_

Meanwhile, Charlene was up looking for the jacket that she had put the note in. The one she wore to school that day.

She had her answer, but she didn't know the right moment to give it to him. _Oh, well,_ she thought. _ If he brings it up, at least I'll be prepared._ The second the words "be prepared" crossed her mind, that creepy song from _The Lion King_ came into her head. BE PREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARED!

_Check yes, Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

Maybeck shifted uncomfortably under her window. Was she coming or not? His mind was racing, anticipation charging his adrenaline.

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out,_

_And don't tell a soul goodbye_

Her jacket on, Charlene's head popped out of the window again.

"The security system is on. How am I supposed to get down?"

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_Three, two, one, now fall in my arms, now_

Maybeck looked around viciously.

"The tree!" he said, pointing to a tree by her window that she could easily climb down.

Charlene hesitantly tested the tree's branches. Once she saw that they were stable, she steadily scaled the tree, but towards the bottom—about six feet off the ground—there was a weak branch and Charlene slipped and fell.

Luckily, with Maybeck's agility, he was able to catch Charlene as she was falling to the ground. It wasn't much of a fall, but she would have probably sprained/twisted something if he hadn't caught her.

"It's okay. I've got you," he said softly as he and Charlene were caught in a passionate stare.

Charlene quickly got up and shook herself off.

_They can't change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

Charlene looked hesitant about leaving.

"You know, it's gonna be fine. You'll be back before you know it," Maybeck said. But that was the problem—she didn't want it to be over soon. I mean, spending a Friday night with your crush? Sounded good to Charlie!

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

Charlene took off at a run.

"Race you to the crosswalk!" she yelled behind her.

The crosswalk was right where the entrance to the park was, so this was a fun way—for the both of them—to get to the park.

The race ended up being a tie, but the two playfully argued about who won.

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say it's not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

They walked, out of breath, into the park. Maybeck slipped his hand into hers. And she didn't pull it away. This was a good sign to the Great Terry Maybeck.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

"Come here," Maybeck said. "I want to show you something."

They walked a little bit further into the park, and Maybeck led Charlene up to the top of a high hill. So high, you could see Cinderella Castle from that spot.

"So," Maybeck said. "I put this note in your locker today. And I just wanted to know…did you possibly happen to read it?"

_The view from here is getting better_

_With you by my side_

Charlene pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket.

"Do you mean this piece of paper?" she said, dangling it in front of his face.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

"Yes," Maybeck said, swatting at the torn-off corner of a notebook page. "That one."

"Yeah, I saw it. You know, I get a lot of these, so you're lucky I saw this," she said, playing with him.

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

"Soooooo…" he said, seeking an answer.

She pulled a pencil out of her bag that she took with her, placing a check mark in one of the boxes.

Maybeck held his breath, unsure of what her answer was.

She folded the paper in half, and secretly slid it to Maybeck.

He slowly unfolded it, re-reading the whole note.

**Hey, Charlie-need to ask u something—do you like me?**

**Check yes or no.**

**Yup. I do like you, Becky! ;)**

His smile grew larger as he looked over to Charlene's smile, greeting his. As they sat down in the grass, he intertwined his finger's with hers, making her blush and smile. And, as if on cue, one of the fireworks from the Wishes: A Nighttime Spectacular! shot up in the air.

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

There. It was that perfect moment. That moment where all your worries just simply melt away.

Charlene gently laid her head against his shoulder, and he put a protective arm around her waist.

_You and me._

_You and me, _

_You and me._

**A/N: Aaaaaannnnddd…that's a wrap! How'd y'all like it? Good? Bad? Tell me NICELY (repeat: NICELY) in a review. Still new to the whole songfic stuff. Well, whether you loved it, hated it, wanted to smother it in Nutella and sprinkle it with bacon, made you want to eat a muffin, REVIEW PUH-LEASE! If you do, you'll get a virtual muffin! *says in singsongy voice***

**Okay, I seriously stayed up till 12:08 A.M. to post this for y'all. No, wait…it's 12:09 A.M. now… ugh…gonna watch Hunger Games, and go to sleep…in mah school clothes. Yup. Too tired for mah jammies… :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Monster

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a bit darker than any of my other stories. Just wanted to give you a heads-up. Let me know what you think! (Nicely, please.)**

**This one is to "Monster" by Skillet. Christian band…by this song, it doesn't sound like it, but they're really good! Seriously, listen to this song! But if you don't like rock and loud music…just don't listen to it. I think the lyrics match up with the story pretty well. Well, at least they did in my head. If you don't get the main idea that I'm trying to get across, shoot me a PM and I'll tell you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skillet, Monster, Kingdom Keepers, or Jess and her…what do you call it? Alter-ego…whatever she was when she was under the spell? **

She can't control it. What she once was—it still haunts her. She can't get rid of it. It's there. Forever. It's a part of her that will _never go away_.

_**The secret side of me**_

_**I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged, but I can't control it**_

Of course, it didn't have full affect anymore. It didn't completely take over. Now. It used to. She could keep her secret from people, but they would never understand. Not the Keepers. Not even Amanda. They weren't placed in a mental jail, where someone—_something—_was controlling your every move.

_**So stay away from me**_

_**The beast is ugly**_

If anyone were to find out about this…this monster that was inside of her…she would probably be in a mental hospital for the rest of her life. She stayed away from people as much as she could. She was, apparently, a great actress since she hadn't let people see this side of her. Amanda knew…some of it. She would hear Jess tossing and turning during the night, probably from nightmares. Her _dreams_ weren't common knowledge, either. People had called her "gifted." She would argue "cursed."

_**I feel the rage, but I just can't hold it**_

_**It's scratchin' on the walls**_

_**In the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it**_

Mostly, she could keep it contained, but there were times when she was all by herself that _it_ came awake, with no one to pull her back to reality. But she didn't know which was worse—reality, or the _thing_ inside her.

_**Hidin' under the bed**_

_**In my body in my head**_

She would freeze, all of a sudden. Just stop whatever she was doing. She could feel it awaken, and overcome her will. Her _brain._ She did _whatever it told her to do._ There was no stopping it. It just happened. No matter how hard she tried to stop it.

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end**_

Usually, it happened during or after her dreams. It would scare you to death, seeing the things that were in her dreams. But she learned how to deal with it.

At least enough not to go insane.

Well, not too insane. She couldn't handle it. Sometimes it was just too hard. There was no fighting it.

_**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

Sometimes, she could hear…_her_ speaking. Not Maleficent. Maleficent wasn't making the choices for her.

Jezebel was.

Sometimes, Jezebel would take over her body, her mind, _her very soul._

And there was nothing Jess could do about it.

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

That was the one word to describe it.

_Monster._

Jezebel was the monster.

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

It wasn't always her dreams that predicted the future that scared her. Sometimes, her dreams were of her past. Looking back on how she hurt people.

How she hurt the Keepers.

How she hurt Amanda.

Amanda was her sister. She couldn't even accept herself anymore. _Traitor,_ she would call herself. _That's all I am. A traitor._

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

If there were something controlling you, wouldn't you, too, go insane? Imagine if there were someone—some_thing—_that knew your every thought, your every action, your every _fear._ Imagine if that thing took control over you.

_**My secret side I keep**_

_**Hid under lock and key**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it.**_

She could hear Jezebel still in her mind. When Finn lifted the curse, he didn't get rid of it all. He only gave her enough back to have her own choices. The spell? It was supposed to be _permanent. _ As in, it could _never been undone._ Partly right. Being conscious of your own actions was a great privilege to have.

'_**Cause if I let him out**_

_**He'll tear me up, break me down**_

Letting it loose isn't an option. The more she let it loose, the more power it gained over her. She is in a fight for her life. A fight for her sanity. A fight for her _soul._ Who knows what could happen if Maleficent gained control over her again? She's gotten smarter. Much smarter. It would be worse than it was before.

If that was even an option.

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end**_

When she hears the monster inside her head, it refers to her as "Jezebel." Therefore, referring to her as the monster.

Jess wasn't the monster.

Was she?

_**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

It's impossible for it to completely take over again, but Jess doesn't know that. She's afraid that, if she gets trapped again, there's no escape this time. Maleficent is too smart for the spell to be able to break. She had that kind of power. And it was frightening.

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Usually, it was over just as quick at it started. Just as soon as the beast took control over her, it would lose power. Was this Maleficent's doing? Was she the one controlling Jess to this extent?

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**It's hiding in the dark**_

_**His teeth are razor sharp**_

Sometimes, she even hallucinates. She sees things in her dreams that, if we could see them, too, we would all think were real.

_**There's no escape for me**_

_**He wants my soul**_

_**He wants my heart**_

But she can never escape it. No matter how hard she tries. She just…breaks. She loses even more sanity every time she dreams. Because she knows. She knows that the horrifying things she sees in her dreams will come true.

At some point.

_**No one can hear me scream**_

_**Maybe it's just a dream**_

_**Maybe it's inside of me**_

She wakes up, panting and drenched in sweat.

_I swear, it was real! _She says whenever she dreams. Because, to her, it is real.

It's all going to come true.

Someday.

_**Stop this monster**_

But, that was the thing—there _was_ no stopping it.

_**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

"No," Amanda tells her. "You're not the monster."

"But I am," Jess replies, sobbing. "It's a part of me."

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

It's…there. No better word to describe. There. Sometimes threatening, sometimes quiet. Something Jess can't control.

_**I feel it deep within**_

_**Its just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

"_You have no power over me," _Jess says to the monster.

"_That's what you want to think, Jezebel. But, truthfully, you can never get rid of me." _The monster shouts back.

_**I'm gonna lose control**_

_**It's something radical**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

"_Call me that again," Jess fights back, "and I swear I'll—"_

"_You'll what? You can't get rid of me. I'll still be here. Always."_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

"_You. Can't. Control me," _Jess said, pushing the ugly beast back, mentally. The harder she pushed, the more Jess could feel the monster's powers decreasing. She pushed with all her might, until every ounce of strength was gone in her body. Jess sat up shakily, waiting for any more signs that the monster was still there.

"_You may have weakened my powers," _the monster said, _"but you have not seen the last of me." _

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

Jess understood that she was fighting an uphill battle, facing powers that were far greater than her own.

But at least she could see what was coming. Sometimes, being a Fairlie does have it's advantages.

**A/N: Whoo…pretty deep. That was an…interesting story to type. Completely unlike anything I've ever written before. **

**Tell me how you liked it, even if it was bad, say it in a nice way!**


End file.
